monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Spongebill/Some more Monster Jam truck Ideas
Hey guys so I have some more Monster Jam truck Ideas. The Zen guy It is crazy out there. The body style: the midsection is from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, the front part is from El Toro Loco and Bulldozer, and the back part is from the original Blue Thunder with two kitanas. The ideal driver: Arron Basl The design: All white and the kitanas have orange handles. The firesuit: Looks like Deadpool's suit. The theme song: "obZen" by Meshuggah SpongeBob SquarePants A SpongeBob truck as a tribute to Stephen Hillenburg. The body style: Chevy The ideal driver Chad Fortune The design: SpongeBob and Patrick right by the logo. The firesuit: SpongeBob's typical look. Theme Song: "Ocean Man" by Ween Ghost Rider The indicator that Marvel will back with Monster Jam. The body style: Custom body (Reuse of Del Scorcho/Dr. Bonez body) The ideal driver: Perry Como The design: Fire, black, and the hood on the character looking like Ultimate Marvel VS Capcom 3. The firesuit: Ghost Rider's suit. The theme song: "Ghost Riders in The Sky" by Johnny Cash. My Little Pony Maul-icorn A monster truck as a sponsor for My Little Pony. And the team mate to SpongeBob. The body style: Simliar to Battlecorn's render except a Ford F-150. The ideal driver: Brianna Mahon. The firesuit: Purple with the My Little Pony logo. Theme Song: "Born in the USA" by Bruce Springsteen "Every Little thing she does is Magic" by The Police Big Bad Beast Look out for him he'll kill you The body style: Reuse and combination of the War Wizard and Spellcaster body. The ideal driver: Jon Zimmer (But pretty much like Doom's Day, NWO, and Orlando Rage he's gonna be anonymous) The firesuit: Picture of the beast. Theme Song: Michigan Ice Monster's theme "SuperBeast" by Rob Zombie Mountain Dew I know there is a previous Mountain Dew monster truck. But think about it there was never a Mountain Dew I years. And think of it a nod to the old Mountain Dew monster truck. The body style: Ford Expedition (Green), Offroad/RC body style (Red), Ford F-150 (Blue), and Chevy Silverado (Gray) The ideal driver: Tom Meents (Green), Adam Anderson (Blue) (On the Grave Digger the Legend chassis), Cadance Jolly (Red), and Heavy D (Gray) The Firesuit: The Green one is the same label as the one, the red one is the same label, the blue one is the same label, the gray one is the same label. Theme Song: "Part Rock Anthem" by LMAFO (encore), "All Star" by Smash Mouth (Green), "Seeing Red" by Dustin Lynch, (technically "American Woman" by Lenny Kravitz) (Red), "I'm Blue" by Eiffel 65 (Blue), "Ice, Ice Baby" by Vanilla Ice (Ice). Funk of A Digger The 3rd spin-off to Grave Digger, The fourth Digger. The body style: Chevy Panel Wagon. The ideal driver: Kristen Anderson The design: Looks like that one Grave Digger wreckless toy. Expect a mixture between Grave Digger, Grave Digger the Legend, Son-Uva Digger and Grave Digger 1 except the logo is spray painted and the logo is painted yellow and door is put in duct tape with a sponsorship for McDonald's written in sharpie. The firesuit: Just like Grave Digger's expect with the logo is spray painted and painted in yellow. Theme Song: The usual "Hell's Bells" Bells intro followed by "Sad But True" by Metallica. Bad Bull It's pretty cool. The body style: Reuse of the El Toro Loco and Bulldozer body The ideal driver: Zane Rettew The design: Mixture between Red El Toro Loco, Orange El Toro Loco, Black El Toro Loco, Yellow El Toro Loco, and Bulldozer with the logo painted with Green and Yellow. The Firesuit: El Toro Loco's creature but looks like a robot. Theme Song: "Wooly Bully" by Sam the Sham. Happy Tree Friends OK this is weird but I kinda need it. The body style: Custom Ford F-150 The ideal driver: Carl Van Horn The design: The happy tree Friends characters the the Happy Tree Friends logo and the design is supposed to look like a race car. The firesuit: the Happy Tree Friends characters as zombies. Theme Song: "Push it" by Static-X (debut), "Some Kind of Monster" by Metallica, "Cute" by Nuuro Nintendo Switch What about this? The body Style: Even though it's a race truck it looks like a ride truck. The ideal driver: Takashi Tesuka The design: It has designs of Mario, Sonic, Donkey Kong, MegaMan, Pac-Man, Legend of Zelda, Animal Crossing, Star Fox, F-Zero, Earthbound, Drawn To Life, and Pokémon characters. The firesuit: The Nintendo Switch logo. Theme Song: "The Game" by Disturbed (Kinda like XBOX Bigfoot) Junkyard Ride So rusty. The Body Style: Reuse of New Earth Authority (N.E.A Police) and Doom's Day body. The ideal driver: Brandon Budd The design: It's gonna look like it came out of a junkyard So it's gonna be rusty and gonna have some graffiti on it. The firesuit: Gonna have cartoon character-looking graffiti along with other graffiti. Theme Song: "Eight Second Ride" by Jake Paul (Odyssey Battery Bigfoot's theme) Giant Trash I've always wanted to see a garbage truck monster truck The ideal driver: JR McNeal. The body style: Reuse of the Dirt Crew body but painted to look like a garbage truck. The design: Gonna look like a garbage truck. And on the back there's gonna be the Waste Management. Theme Song: "As Hard as A Rock" by AC/DC. Category:Blog posts